During the last twenty years, nutritional monitoring programs have consistently demonstrated inadequate magnesium (Mg) intake in the diets of young American women. The primary goal of this study is to determine if Mg intake results in enhanced bone mineral density during adolescence when peak bone mass is established. The secondary aim is to identify measures of Mg status that are sensitive to marginal Mg deficiency.